baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Storekeeps (southwest Baldur's Gate)
1116 |allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = Five |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 1 |hit_points = 1 |xp_value = 15 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 20 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 7 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 16 |s_v_wand = 17 |s_v_polymorph = 18 |s_v_breath = 20 |s_v_spell = 19 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = None |override_script = SHOUT |class_script = SHOP05 |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = SHOP05 |store_code = STO1116 |animation = 46080 |color_metal = Gray |color_minor = Dark Dirty Copper |color_major = Sea Foam |color_skin = Light Pinkish Silver |color_leather = Dark Rust |color_armor = Dark Moldy Green |color_hair = Medium Silver }} A true neutral and innocent male human, as many merchants in the Gate, this storekeep has found employment only in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, selling missile weapons at a General Store in the southwestern district. Background Though commoners browse his wares only from the early morning to the late evening hours, the storekeep is available for trade all day long. Perhaps this is the reason why he doesn't seem to notice when items are removed from the shelves of his store. He does not carry any items or gold on his person. General Store The storekeep sells several throwing and other missile weapons, along with the ammunition needed for the latter ones; arrows of piercing can be found at display. He's buying also melee weapons and armor, and it takes fairly long until his demands are satisfied; see below for a detailed list. He does not offer identification. For a rogue, it's possible to steal from the store; if that fails, a Flaming Fist Enforcer with two colleagues will try to arrest the party. Notes * Though this storekeep's creature file is present in the code of the original Baldur's Gate, it isn't used there; in the General Store run by him in the Enhanced Edition, instead the same storekeep (and same store) as the one at the city walls of southwest Baldur's Gate can be found. **On top of that, were he placed somewhere, he would share his stock with the Potion Shop. 1117 |allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = Five |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 1 |hit_points = 1 |xp_value = 15 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 20 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 7 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 16 |s_v_wand = 17 |s_v_polymorph = 18 |s_v_breath = 20 |s_v_spell = 19 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = None |override_script = SHOUT |class_script = SHOP07 |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = SHOP07 |store_code = STO1117 |animation = 46080 |color_metal = Gray |color_minor = Dark Purple |color_major = Beige |color_skin = Pure Gold |color_leather = Dark Cement Gray |color_armor = Dark Moldy Green |color_hair = Medium Silver }} Background Involvement General Store Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate, this storekeep opens access to the stock of the Potion Shop in southwest Baldur's Gate, STO1115.sto, when the party takes a look at his wares, meaning, what was bought there cannot be bought here anymore and what is sold here can be found again there. In the Enhanced Edition, both stores have their unique supply of goods. Category:Image needed